Fluch der Romantik
by Anke
Summary: Nach fast acht Jahren im Delta-Quadranten hat die Crew das Recht auf eine ordentliche Hochzeit, oder? Folgt auf  "Ich bin eine temporale Paradoxie",  "Große Erwartungen" und  "Wettpool Nr. 3" - diesmal stehen jedoch nicht J/C im Mittelpunkt
1. Hochzeitsglocken

Fluch der Romantik

Summary: Nach fast acht Jahren im Delta-Quadranten hat die Crew das Recht auf eine ordentliche Hochzeit, oder? Gehört ins selbe Universum wie „Ich bin eine temporale Paradoxie", „Große Erwartungen" und „Wettpool Nr. 3" – diesmal stehen jedoch nicht J/C im Mittelpunkt.

Disclaimer: Star Trek gehört weiterhin den Ferengi, ähmm Paramount.

AN: Für **Tharin**, die sich mehr Harry und Seven gewünscht hatte.

* * *

><p>=\= Hochzeitsglocken =/\=

„Seven of Nine. Wir haben zu reden."

Erstaunt sah Seven von ihrer Konsole hoch. Abgesehen von Lieutenant Torres hatte es bisher niemand gewagt, sie in einem dermaßen harschen Tonfall anzusprechen. Steif drehte sie sich um. Im astrometrischen Labor hatten sich mehrere Besatzungsmitglieder der Voyager versammelt, deren Körperhaltung und Gesichtsausdruck sie nur als Missbilligung interpretieren konnte. Sogar Naomi Wildman war dabei. Flüchtig stellte Seven of Nine fest, dass was auch immer sie getan haben mochte, hauptsächlich die weibliche Besatzung betraf. Neben Neelix befanden sich unter den hier Versammelten jedenfalls nur Frauen.

„Ja, Crewman?", wandte sie sich frostig an Jenny Delaney, die scheinbar die Wortführerin war.

„Wir haben gehört, Sie werden heiraten."

„In der Tat." Seven gab sich große Mühe, ihre Antwort von oben herab klingen zu lassen, doch unter ihrer kühlen Fassade war sie verunsichert. Was sollte das bedeuten? Vor über einem Jahr hatte sie Harry während einer Strandparty auf dem Holodeck aufgefordert sie zu heiraten – und Harry hatte zugestimmt. Seitdem hatte sie immer das Gefühl gehabt, dass ihre Beziehung von der Mannschaft akzeptiert – ja sogar unterstützt wurde. Hatte sie sich so geirrt?

„Sie haben den Captain gefragt, ob sie Sie beide in einer kleinen Zeremonie in ihrem Bereitschaftsraum traut", bemerkte Megan Delaney ebenso feindselig wie ihre Schwester. „Das werden wir nicht zulassen!"

Was sollte das? Wollte Megan Delaney nun doch Harry für sich selbst? Seven wusste natürlich, dass Harry und Tom Paris früher häufiger mit den Delaney-Schwestern ausgegangen waren. Aber das rechtfertigte doch nicht eine solche Attacke. Oder?

„Crewman, ich glaube nicht, dass meine Heirat in irgendeiner Weise für Sie von Belang ist."

„Nicht von Belang?" Megans Nasenspitze berührte fast die ihre. „Und ob das von Belang ist. Wir stecken jetzt schon fast acht Jahre im Delta-Quadranten fest. Und mindestens genauso lange war keine von uns mehr auf einer anständigen Hochzeit. Lieutenant Torres und Pairs haben uns schon um unsere Hochzeit betrogen, ob und wann der Captain und der Commander heiraten ist fraglich. Sie können mir glauben, wir sind ausgehungert, verzweifelt. Und wir werden uns nicht noch einmal um eine Hochzeit bringen lassen, hören Sie! Sie werden sich nicht einfach sang- und klanglos in der Mittagspause von Captain Janeway trauen lassen. Sie werden eine ordentliche Feier haben, mit der gesamten Besatzung, weißem Kleid, Brautjungfern, Torte, Blumen und eben allem, was sonst noch zu einer Hochzeit gehört!"

=/\=

„Und dann haben die Damen Ihnen ein Ultimatum gestellt", fasste der Captain schmunzelnd zusammen, während sie Tee nachgoss. Seven balancierte ihre Tasse vorsichtig zum Mund, während sie Julia Janeway, zwei Monate, Untereinheit von Janeway, Captain Kathryn und Chakotay, Commander, im Arm hielt.

Erstaunlich, wie sich im letzten Jahr ihr Leben auf der Voyager verändert hatte. Nicht nur, dass Harry ihr mitgeteilt hatte, dass er sie liebe und sie beide sich verlobt hatten, vor knapp sieben Monaten hatten Captain und Commander die Crew darüber in Kenntnis gesetzt, dass sie ein Kind erwarteten. Während die Crew diese Enthüllung enthusiastisch begrüßt hatte, war sich Seven of Nine zunächst nicht sicher gewesen, was sie von dieser Entwicklung halten sollte. Immerhin war Chakotay auch kurzzeitig mit ihr ausgegangen und der Captain war immer ihre besondere Bezugsperson gewesen. Würde sich das nun ändern? Es hatte sich geändert. Gerade in den letzten Monaten waren der Captain und sie sich auf eine ganz neue Weise näher gekommen. So, dass sie jetzt in Kathryns Quartier saß, ihre kleine Tochter im Arm halten durfte, Tee trank und mit ihr über den morgendlichen Überfall im astrometrischen Labor sprach.

„Haben Sie schon mit Harry gesprochen?", erkundigte sich der Captain.

„Ja. Ich befürchte, zu diesem Thema hat er keine Meinung. Er meinte, er möchte einfach nur mit mir verheiratet sein", sagte Seven ratlos.

„Dann bleibt also nur noch die Frage: Was möchten Sie?"

„Bisher habe ich über diese Frage nie nachgedacht", gestand Seven. „Mir war nicht bewusst, dass auch dem Akt der Bindung eine so große Bedeutung beigemessen wird."

Der Captain schmunzelte. „Ich glaube, das gehört zu den Dingen, die sich durch die meisten Kulturen ziehen. Zu fast allen Zeiten und auf fast allen Planeten werden Hochzeiten mit großem Zeremoniell begangen. Und fast überall träumen die kleinen Mädchen von ihrem eigenen großen Tag."

„Sie auch, Captain?", erkundigte sich Seven neugierig.

„Ich?", Kathryn lachte. „Ich habe von meiner Einführung als Sternenflotten-Captain geträumt. Meine Schwester war die romantische von uns beiden. Phoebe hatte sogar schon ihr Kleid entworfen, da war sie noch keine zehn Jahre alt."

„Haben Sie und der Commander deshalb noch nicht geheiratet?"

An der Reaktion des Captains merkte Seven, dass sie wieder einmal zu geradeheraus gewesen war. Doch bevor sie sich entschuldigen konnte, hatte sich der Captain wieder gefasst.

„Man könnte sagen, wir sind einfach noch nicht dazu gekommen", bemerkte sie lachend. „Und jetzt heiraten ja erst mal Sie. Das bringt uns wieder auf die Ausgangsfrage zurück: Was für eine Art Hochzeit wünschen Sie sich? Eher schlicht, wie bei Tom und B'Elanna oder doch eher aufwändig und romantisch, wie es sich scheinbar etliche Ihrer Kameradinnen wünschen?"

„Ersteres wäre effizient", überlegte Seven. „Letzteres wäre … perfekt", schloss sie dann, während sie gedankenverloren Julias Köpfchen streichelte.

„Ah, das alte Dilemma zwischen Effizienz und Perfektion. Allerdings sollte Ihre Hochzeit ein einmaliges Erlebnis sein. In einem solchen Fall halte ich Effizienz für zweitrangig. Wichtig ist alleine, dass Sie sich dabei wohl fühlen. Es muss zu Ihnen und Harry passen. Wie kam es überhaupt zu dem Heiratsantrag? Ich habe Ihnen diese Frage nie gestellt."

Seven nickte. Wenn sie ehrlich war, fragte sie sich selbst manchmal, was genau sich damals eigentlich abgespielt hatte.

„Zu dieser Zeit war ich sehr verwirrt. Sie wissen ja, dass der Doktor mich ermutigt hatte, meine zwischenmenschlichen Aktionen auch um romantische Beziehungen zu erweitern."

Der Captain nickte.

„Eine Weile habe ich mich mit Commander Chakotay getroffen. Es war … nett." Seven wagte es nicht, den Captain anzusehen. Erst im Nachhinein hatte sie verstanden, was ihre mütterliche Freundin wohl angesichts dieses unbedachten Flirts empfunden haben musste. „Aber ich spürte, dass sein Interesse an mir eher höflicher Natur war. Die Intervalle zwischen den einzelnen Treffen wurden immer länger. Wir hatten uns schon eine ganze Weile nicht mehr … gesehen, als Harry mir aus heiterem Himmel seine Liebe gestand." Seven lächelte versonnen, als sie an den Nachmittag vor über einem Jahr zurückdachte. „Er hatte all seinen Mut zusammengenommen und gesagt, dass wir perfekt wären. Ich befürchte, ich habe es ihm nicht leicht gemacht. Aber irgendetwas hat es … ausgelöst und ich habe zugestimmt, ihn am nächsten Abend auf Tom Paris Strandparty zu begleiten.

Als ich mich an diesem Abend regenerieren wollte, fand ich das Gesamtwerk von Jane Austen [1] zum direkten Kortikal-Download vor. Ich vermute, Sie sind mit den Werken von Jane Austen vertraut, Captain?"

Kathryn lächelte: „Ich habe sie alle gelesen. Jedes mehr als einmal. Ich weiß gar nicht mehr, wie oft ich die Holo-Adaption von ‚Stolz und Vorurteil' gespielt habe."

„Miss Austen hatte ein bemerkenswertes Talent zwischenmenschliche Beziehungen zu beleuchten. Von ihr habe ich viel mehr über die wahre Bedeutung von Liebe, Romantik und Beziehung gelernt, als vom Doktor."

„Wie außerordentlich überraschend", brummte der Captain.

„Ich verstand auf einmal den fundamentalen Unterschied zwischen den Höflichkeiten von Commander Chakotay und Harrys ungeschickt artikulierter Zuneigung. Dann wurde auf der Party dieses Lied gespielt ‚God Only Knows' [2] – Mr. Paris hat mir verraten, dass es in der zweiten Hälfte des 20. Jahrhunderts von einer Band namens ‚The Beach Boys' stammt – und irgendwie…" Seven schienen die Worte zu fehlen. „… bei der Zeile ‚God only knows what I'd be without you' haben ich all die Situationen gesehen, die Harry und ich gemeinsam durchlebt haben, wie Harry – abgesehen von Ihnen – der erste hier an Bord war, der einfach freundlich zu mir war, die vielen Stunden im astrometrischen Labor, unsere Außenmissionen und da wusste ich, dass Harry der Mensch ist, der mich vollständig macht." Seven lächelte schief. „Ich weiß nicht, warum das so ist. Es ist irrational, einen Menschen vor allen anderen zu bevorzugen – auch wenn dieser Mensch so freundlich, klug und ehrenhaft ist wie Harry. Aber ich tue es."

„Liebe ist irrational", sagte Kathryn warm. „Außer man ist Vulkanier. Sie selbst haben die Liebe einmal ‚Eine Reihe biochemischer Reaktionen, die eine emotionale Kaskade auslösen, welche das normale Funktionieren beeinträchtigt.' genannt. Nun, das ist nicht weniger wahr, nur weil Sie jetzt selbst verliebt sind."

Seven lachte mit dem Captain. „Ich glaube, ich habe Harry ganz schön verschreckt, als ich ihm gleich einen Heiratsantrag gemacht habe."

„Das müssen die Nachwirkungen von Jane Austen gewesen sein", bemerkte Kathryn. „Im 19. Jahrhundert wäre eine Beziehung ohne Trauschein undenkbar gewesen. Aber Sie haben dann doch noch gewartet."

„Ja, Harry hat mich überzeugt, dass wir uns erst aneinander gewöhnen sollten, bevor wir so einen großen Schritt tun."

„Und nun sind Sie bereit?"

„Ja, das sind wir."

Kathryn rührte gedankenverloren in ihrem Tee, sie freute sich für Seven. Vor knapp einem Jahr wäre so eine Unterhaltung schwer vorstellbar gewesen. Aber seit Seven mit Harry zusammen war, hatte sich ihre zwischenmenschliche Kompetenz erstaunlich verbessert. Sie zeigte eine Weichheit und Sensibilität, von der nicht einmal Kathryn geglaubt hatte, dass sie unter der rauen Borg-Schale steckten. Während des ganzen Gesprächs hatte der Captain beobachtet, wie Seven mit Julia umging. Am Anfang, kurz nach Julias Geburt, war Seven offensichtlich unsicher gewesen, was sie mit dem Säugling anfangen sollte, aber das war wohl bei jedem so, der keine Erfahrung mit so kleinen Kindern hatte. Nun ging sie ganz selbstverständlich mit der Kleinen um, reagierte auf ihre kleinen Signale, interagierte mit dem Kind. Kathryn war ungeheuer stolz auf sie.

Aber nicht nur Seven hatte diese Beziehung gut getan. Kathryns Gedanken wanderten weiter. Auch Harry Kim war in diesem Jahr ruhiger und geerdeter geworden. Natürlich hatte sich Harrys übergroßer Wunsch wieder nach Hause zurückzukehren in den letzten Jahren schon abgeschliffen, aber nun schien die Voyager wirklich sein zu Hause zu sein. „Ensign Eager" war endgültig erwachsen geworden. Einen Moment dachte Kathryn wehmütig daran, was wohl aus ihrem ewigen Fähnrich geworden wäre, wenn ihn das Schicksal nicht in den Delta-Quadranten verschlagen hätte.


	2. Planungen

=/\= Planungen =/\=

„Aaaalso." Jenny Delaney lehnte sich vor. „Was für eine Art Hochzeit soll es denn werden?"

Im Quartier der Delaney-Schwestern hatten sich etliche Crewmitglieder versammelt, um die ersten Schritte bezüglich der „Hochzeit des Jahres" zu besprechen. Seven sah verwirrt in die Runde.

„Bitte präzisieren Sie Ihre Frage, Crewman."

„Jede Hochzeit hat ihren eigenen Charakter", erklärte Jenny geduldig. „Es muss einfach passen. Wollen Sie es eher altmodisch oder modern? Wie viel Sternenflotte darf sein? Nach Erdentradition oder lieber was Exotischeres?"

„Greskrendtregk und ich hatten eine Mischung aus ktarianerianischen, Erden- und Sternenflottentraditionen zu unserer Trauung", erzählte Samantha Wildman. „Der bedauernswerte Captain Sisko, der die Trauung durchführte, wusste gar nicht, worauf er sich einließ. Beim traditionellen ktarianerianischen Bindungsritual hat er sich mindestens dreimal hoffnungslos verhaspelt und uns zum Schluss feierlich zu Wischmop und Frau erklärt. Meine armen Schwiegereltern waren sich bis zum Schluss nicht sicher, ob wir damit auch rechtskräftig verheiratet sind."

„Wenn es nach Neelix ginge, würde Seven eine Talaxianische Hochzeit bekommen", meinte Fähnrich Swinn. „Er hat heute im Kasino jedem der es hören wollte – und jedem der es nicht hören wollte – von den großartigen mehrtägigen Hochzeitsfeierlichkeiten auf Talaxia erzählt, bis Commander Tuvok ihn gestoppt hat."

„Wir wissen auf jeden Fall, dass wir keine vulkanische Hochzeit wollen", kicherte Jenny Delaney.

„Ich würde gerne mal eine Betazed-Hochzeit sehen", bemerkte Naomi Wildman. „Das stelle ich mir so romantisch vor."

„Das gehört zu den Dingen, die ich nicht sehen möchte", grummelte ihre Mutter.

„Och, ich weiß einige, die ich sehr gerne sehen würde." Jenny Delaney fuhr sich mit der Zunge über die Lippen.

„Ach, ich denke, du hattest schon alle", bemerkte ihre Schwester boshaft.

„Ladys, bitte", sagte Sue Nicoletti. „Wir sind hier um ernsthafte Themen zu besprechen. Nachdem Seven und Harry Menschen sind, können wir uns wahrscheinlich auf die Erden- und Sternenflottentraditionen beschränken. Außer Sie haben besondere Vorlieben, Seven?"

Seven war der ganzen Diskussion mit Erstaunen gefolgt. Ein wenig hatte sie das Gefühl, dass sie nur aus Höflichkeit dazu gebeten worden war. „Nein, Lieutenant, ich hege keine Vorlieben für besondere Hochzeitsrituale."

„Dann bleiben wir beim Klassischen, Erdenhochzeit", bestimmt Sue. „Selbst die wird schon kompliziert genug."

Seven fand diese Aussicht nicht gerade beruhigend.

Susan Nicoletti zählte gnadenlos auf: „Location, Brautkleid, allgemeine Kleiderordnung, Essen, Musik, Blumen, Ringe, Beteiligte – wir haben viel zu tun."

„Location ist doch nicht schwer", meinte Jenny Delaney. „Es gibt eh nicht viele Räume, die groß genug sind. Wenn wir die Frachträume weglassen, sind das nur noch das Kasino oder das Holodeck."

„Kasino ist doof", meinte ihre Schwester. „Wie soll denn da bitteschön romantische Stimmung aufkommen?"

„Aber ein Holodeck ohne Programm ist auch nicht gerade das Gelbe vom Ei", stellte Madelaine Swinn fest. „Wisst ihr, wie viele mögliche Holoprogramme es gibt?"

„Viele", schätzte Megan. „Vermutlich benötigen wir die Hilfe von Tom Paris. Oder gibt es einen Platz, den Sie und Fähnrich Kim besonders schätzen, Seven?"

Seven war gerade noch dabei zu verdauen, dass der Entschluss die Zeremonie auf dem Holodeck stattfinden sollte ohne sie getroffen worden war. Sie hatte gewusst, dass in der Vergangenheit die Frauen mit der Hochzeit viele Rechte aufgegeben hatten, aber das dies im 24. Jahrhundert immer noch galt und dieser Rechteentzug sogar schon vor der Hochzeit begann, war ihr neu. Wieder kam ihr Jane Austen in den Sinn. Elizabeth Bennet hat sich mit solchen Problemen bestimmt nicht befassen müssen.

„England wäre schön", sagte sie schwach. Die anderen nickten.

„England ist eine gute Wahl", sagte Jenny Delaney enthusiastisch. „Da sollten wir was finden."

=/\=

„Tadaa", sagte Megan Delaney als sich die Türen des Holodecks öffneten. Seven sah – weiß.

„Crewman, erläutern Sie den Sinn dieser Simulation", verlangte sie gebieterisch.

Die Delaney-Schwestern, Mutter und Tochter Wildman, Sue Nicoletti und Madelaine Swinn verdrehten die Augen.

„Dies ist die exakte Nachbildung des größten und bedeutendsten Brautmodenladens auf der Erde", erklärte Megan geduldig. „Sue und ich haben gemeinsam mit Tom Paris das ganze Wochenende daran gearbeitet. Die Entscheidung für ein Brautkleid ist zu weitreichend, um sie ohne ausreichende Erprobung zu fällen."

Seven sah das Argument an sich völlig ein, doch war ihr bisher nicht klar gewesen, dass es sich bei der Wahl eines Brautkleides um eine weitreichende Entscheidung handelte. Zu dumm, dass sie das Wochenende lieber mit Harry verbracht hatte, anstatt sich in die kulturelle Datenbank eingehend mit den irdischen Hochzeitsritualen zu befassen. „Ich hatte eine Galauniform für eine angemessene Bekleidung gehalten", sagte sie steif.

„Seven, erinnern Sie sich, wir wollen eine perfekte Hochzeit", sagte Jenny Delaney übertrieben duldsam. „Da trägt die Braut ein ordentliches weißes Kleid und bestimmt keine Uniform."

„Und kommen Sie uns jetzt nicht mit ‚Bekleidung ist irrelevant' – dann sind wir wieder bei der Betazoiden-Hochzeit", kicherte Madelaine Swinn.

„Wer sagt hier, Bekleidung sei irrelevant?" Hinter einem schweren weinroten Samtvorhang trat eine dünne in schwarz gewandete Frau hervor, die langen weißen Haare mit einem schwarzen Samtband im Nacken zusammengebunden.

„Darf ich vorstellen? Madame Bancchamp, die Verkäuferin", sagte Sue Nicoletti.

„Couturière", verbesserte Madame Bancchamp unwirsch. „Welche der Damen ist denn die glückliche Braut?"

„Das bin ich." Seven fühlte sich unbehaglich, als Madame Bancchamp sie mit einem Adlerblick umkreiste.

„Die Figur ist in Ordnung, da lässt sich was machen", bemerkte sie schließlich.

„Sevens Figur ist _in Ordnung_?", tuschelte Madelaine Swinn. „Was würde sie dann zu uns sagen? Habt ihr ihre Persönlichkeit vom Doktor ausgeliehen?"

Die betretenden Gesichter sprachen Bände. „Hey, es ist nicht so einfach, auf die schnelle eine neue Figur zu kreieren", verteidigte sich Megan. „Es war schon schwierig genug, sie mit dem notwendigen Fachwissen auszustatten."

„Haben Sie denn schon an einen Stil gedacht?", fragte Madame Bancchamp unterdessen.

„Erde, klassisch romantisch", antwortete Jenny schnell.

„Hmm, das ist nicht sehr präzise. Wie ich sehe, haben sie sich nicht vorbereitet. Na, wenigstens sind Sie dann auch nicht durch irgendwelche unrealistische Fantasievorstellen bezüglich des perfekten Brautkleids verdorben." Madam Bancchamp begab sich zu einer Konsole in der Mitte des Raums. „Dann beginnen wir mal. Bitte stellen Sie sich auf dieses Podest." Folgsam tat Seven, wie ihr geheißen. Madam Bancchamp drückte in paar Tasten. „Kleid Nr. 1" , verkündete sie dann. Holomaterie gleißte und Seven fand sich in einem Meer von Tüll, Seide und Schleifen wieder. „Inspiriert von dem Brautkleid, das im Jahre 1980 von der englischen Prinzessin Diana getragen wurde", erklärte Madam Bancchamp.

Ihre Beraterinnen begutachteten Seven kritisch. „Ich glaube, etwas weniger opulent wäre besser", bemerkte Sam Wildman. Die anderen nickten.

„Sie mögen also weniger. Kleid Nr. 2." Wieder drückte Madame Bancchamp einige Tasten ihrer Konsole.

„Also, das ist nun wieder zu wenig", stellte Sue Nicoletti fest, während Seven entsetzt an sich herunter sah. Später würde sie das Kleid als „Drei weiße Lumpen an strategischen Stellen plus eine riesen Schleife am Po" beschreiben.

„Das ist haute couture", sagte Madame Bancchamp beleidigt.

„Ich befürchte, unser Geschmack ist zu schlicht für haute couture", erklärte Sam Wildman diplomatisch.

Madame Bancchamp warf ihr einen vernichtenden Blick zu. „Ach ja, Sternenflotte. Sie sind es gewohnt, Tag ein, Tag aus in diesen hässlichen Uniformen ohne jeden _Chic_ herumzulaufen. Mal sehen, ob wir auch etwas für _Sie_ tun können. Hier hätten wir ein schlichtes Kleid."

Diesmal wurde Seven in eine weiße Version der Sternenflotten-Uniform des 23. Jahrhunderts gesteckt.

„Wow, das sieht cool aus", bemerkte Naomi Wildman begeistert.

„Aber Sie sind nicht zufrieden", bemerkte Madame Bancchamp nach einem Blick in Gesichter der restlichen Anwesenden.

„Es ist chic", sagte Sue Nicoletti. „Aber wir suchen nach etwas Romantischerem."

Tief seufzend, ob ihrer schweren Last mit einer solchen Braut bzw. solch kritischen Freundinnen der Braut geschlagen zu sein, wandte sich Madame Bancchamp wieder ihrer Konsole zu und tatsächlich dauerte es nur noch 22 Versuche – darunter unter anderem ein Kimono, ein Sari und ein Dirndl – bis das perfekte Kleid gefunden war.

Seven of Nine wiederum fragte sich während der ganzen Prozedur, ob es nicht doch eine gute Idee sei, Hochzeit Hochzeit zu lassen und wieder ins Kollektiv zurück zu kehren. Immerhin hatte sie sich als Borg _nie_ Gedanken um ihre Kleidung machen müssen.

=/\=

Am Abend klagte sie Harry ihr Leid.

„Wenn du das alles nicht möchtest, müssen wir das auch nicht machen", sagte Harry und zog sie an sich. „Ich liebe dich und ich möchte ganz einfach mit dir verheiratet sein. Wenn dir diese Hochzeitsgeschichte zu viel wird, blasen wir es einfach ab. Wir sind ja nicht zur Belustigung diverser Schiffskameraden da."

Seven lächelte über Harrys kämpferische Ansage. Sie liebte ihn dafür, dass er so unumwunden für sie da war. „Ich denke, ich möchte diesen ganzen Aufwand sogar", gestand sie. „Das Kleid, das wir heute ausgesucht haben, ist von erstaunlicher Ästhetik und ich weiß zu schätzen, wie viel Mühe sie sich mit unserer Hochzeit geben. Es sagt mir nur nicht zu, eine Getriebene zu sein. Alle scheinen zu glauben, sie wüssten, was das Beste ist. Ich war nicht vorbereitet", schloss sie selbstkritisch.

„Das heißt, wir müssen uns vorbereiten", stellte Harry fest. „Lektion Nr. 1 weiß ich allerdings noch von den Hochzeiten meiner Tanten und Cousinen: Die Braut hat immer Recht! Danach solltest du unbedingt handeln. Welche Themen stehen denn noch an?"

„Moment." Während Seven Sue Nicolettis Liste konsultierte, spürte sie ein freudiges Kribbeln im Bauch. Ja, das war ihre Hochzeit und Harry und sie planten sie zusammen.


	3. Entscheidungen

=/\= Entscheidungen =/\=

Seven hatte das Gefühl, diesmal gut vorbereitet zu sein. Sie hatte sich intensiv mit den verschiedenen Möglichkeiten auseinandergesetzt ein perfektes Hochzeitsmenu auf den Tisch zu bringen.

„Noch ein Punkt für das Holodeck", stellte Madelaine Swinn fröhlich fest, als sie sich um den größten Tisch im Kasino versammelten. „Wir können die ganze Tischdekoration, sogar das Geschirr einfach holografisch erzeugen. Unserer Phantasie sind keine Grenzen gesetzt." Als sie sah, wie Seven die Augenbraue hob, setzte sie hinzu: „Du wolltest doch nicht etwa das ganz normale Standard-Sternenflotten-Geschirr verwenden?"

Wieder ein Punkt, bei dem sie nicht einmal auf die Idee gekommen war, sich darüber Gedanken zu machen. Und Seven hatte sich für gut vorbereitet gehalten.

Samantha Wildman sprang ihr bei. „Wichtig ist doch, was auf den Tellern liegt und deshalb haben wir uns hier mit Neelix verabredet."

„Genau meine Damen", strahlte der talaxianische Koch sie an. „Ich habe einige exzellente Menüvorschläge vorbereitet, die einem so feierlichen Anlass wie der Hochzeit zwei unserer beliebtesten Crewmitglieder angemessen sind. Zum Beispiel: Räucherlachsforelle mit Ananas und Meerrettich, Ochsenschwanzconsommé, Steinbutt auf Safranrisotto und Olivenölnage, Taube auf Linsen und Speckjus, Kalbsfilet mit Kartoffelbaumkuchen und Trüffel und zum Dessert Gâteau von Araguani-Schokolade und Banane – ein Feinschmeckermenü in bester Erdentradition." Neelix lächelte allein bei dem Gedanken an seinen Vorschlag ganz verzückt.

„Mr. Neelix, ich hatte an etwas Schlichteres gedacht", erklärte Seven. „Ich hätte gerne ein Buffet mit allem, was die Crew gerne isst."

„Wie denn, auch mit Pizza für Lieutenant Paris und Blutpastete für Lieutenant Torres?", fragte Neelix pikiert.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass Lieutenant Torres Blutpastete wirklich zu schätzen wüsste", beschied Seven kühl. „Aber wenn Lieutenant Paris wirklich Pizza möchte, soll er Pizza bekommen."

„Das soll eine Hochzeit werden und kein Kindergeburtstag", schnappte Neelix.

„Genau und es soll _meine_ Hochzeit werden."

„Bei meiner Ehre als Koch dieses Schiffes…", begann Neelix.

„Moment, ich habe einen Vorschlag", unterbrach Sam Wildman die Diskussion bevor Seven etwas nicht wieder Gutzumachendes über Neelix Koch-Ehre äußern konnte. „Zu Sternzeit 50156.2 waren Harry und Tom in ein Gefängnis einer fremden Spezies verschleppt worden. Um zu überleben, haben sie sich immer wieder ausgemalt, was sie essen würden, wenn sie zurück auf der Voyager sind. Ich finde das wäre doch ein schönes Hochzeitsmenü."

Seven und Neelix nickten versöhnlich, um sich dann dem nächsten Thema zuzuwenden: der Torte.

„Schokolade", sagte Seven schlicht.

„Aber eine Hochzeitstorte muss weiß sein", klagte Neelix.

„Weiße Schokolade."

„Weiße Schokolade lässt sich nicht richtig schneiden, aber wir könnten Marzipan nehmen."

Seven schauderte: „Kein Marzipan."

„Sahne?", fragte Neelix verzweifelt.

„Keine Sahne, nur Schokolade."

„Aber weiße Schokolade…"

„… lässt sich schlecht schneiden", sagte Seven. „Irrelevant. Ich bin die Braut, Sie werden sich fügen!"

Yeah, sie hatte ihre Lektion gelernt. Ohne weiteren Kommentar stand sie auf und stolzierte aus dem Kasino, bereit für die nächsten Anforderungen, die das Dasein als Braut mit sich bringen würde.

=/\=

Das Hochgefühl nach ihrem Sieg an der Verpflegungsfront trug sie bis in das nächste Treffen des selbsternannten Hochzeitvorbereitungskomitees. Mittlerweile hatte sie auch Lektion Nr. 2 aus dem Kimschen Leitfaden „Heiraten ohne verrückt zu werden" gelernt: Teile und herrsche.

„Lieutenant Nicoletti, Fähnrich Swinn, wenn ich es recht verstehe, haben Sie beide sowohl Erfahrung, was das Kreieren von Holodeck-Programmen, als auch das Ausrichten von Hochzeiten angeht. Deshalb möchte ich Sie beide bitten" Seven war stolz auf sich, in diesem Moment an das kleine Wörtchen „bitten" gedacht zu haben. „die Ausgestaltung der Feier auf dem Holodeck zu übernehmen. Mr. Paris hat angeboten, Sie bei dieser Aufgabe jederzeit zu unterstützen. Außerdem wird er die Musikauswahl übernehmen." Seven genoss die verblüfften Gesichter während sie gnadenlos fortfuhr. „Megan und Jenny Delaney, Sie werden sich um den Junggesellinnenabschied kümmern. Bedenken Sie allerdings, dass dieser so geartet sein sollte, dass meine Brautjungfer auch teilnehmen kann."

„Ihre Brautjungfer? Über dieses Thema hatten wir doch noch gar nicht gesprochen?", sagte Jenny Delaney verstimmt. Selbstverständlich war schon über dieses Thema gesprochen worden, nur nicht im Beisein der Braut. Und eigentlich hatten Jenny und Megan Delaney sich selbst als Brautjungfern vorgesehen.

„Wir müssen über diese Thema auch nicht reden. Die Brautjungfer sollte die weibliche Bezugsperson sein, die der Braut am nächsten steht", dozierte Seven. „Und da Captain Janeway für diese Rolle ausfällt, da sie die Trauung vollziehen wird, bleibt nur noch eine logische Wahl. Naomi Wildman – ich hoffe, du hast Lust, meine Brautjungfer zu sein?"

Naomi lief rot an und brachte nur zwei Worte hervor. „Gerne Seven."

„Wenn Sie sich schon für eine Brautjungfer entschieden haben, dann steht wohl auch schon der Brautführer fest", fragte Megan Delaney schicksalsergeben.

„Selbstverständlich. Auch wenn diese Frage nicht ganz so einfach zu beantworten war. Doch obwohl sowohl Commander Chakotay als auch Commander Tuvok für mich wichtige Wegbegleiter waren, ist der Doktor doch eindeutig derjenige, der einem väterlichen Freund am nächsten kommt. Er war außerordentlich erfreut, als ich ihn gebeten habe, diese Rolle einzunehmen."

Ein allgemeines Grinsen breitete sich auf den Gesichtern aus, als jede sich den selbstzufriedenen Gesichtsausdruck des frisch ernannten Brautführers vorstellte.

=/\=

„Replizierte Blumen sind einfach nicht echt."

„Aber perfekt, schau dir doch an, was da teilweise aus dem hydroponischen Garten kommt."

„Bei einer Hochzeit geht es nicht um Perfektion, sondern um wahre Liebe und die wird nun mal nicht durch seelenlose replizierte Blumen verkörpert."

„Sondern durch irgendein hässliches Kraut, das einem gerade über den Weg läuft?"

Seven sah verblüfft zwischen den Delaney-Schwestern hin und her. Eigentlich hatte sie gedacht, alle Fallstricke der Hochzeitsplanung umgangen zu haben, um sich nun unversehens in einer Grundsatzdiskussion über die Blumen für ihren Brautstrauß wiederzufinden. Da sie den hydroponischen Garten kaum Beachtung geschenkt hatte, hatte sie noch nicht einmal eine Meinung zu der Qualität der dort eventuell gezogenen Blumen.

„Kann denn eine von euch Sträuße binden?", fragte Madeleine Swin.

„Natürlich nicht", giftete Jenny. „Deshalb hätten wir dann nicht nur einen Strauß aus irgendeinem hässlichen Gestrüpp. Nein, der Strauß wäre auch noch schlecht gebunden."

„Wusstet ihr eigentlich, dass Brautsträuße ursprünglich dazu gedacht waren, die Braut vor einem Ohnmachtsanfall zu bewahren, weil es damals auf Grund der mangelnden Körperhygiene in den Kirchen so gestunken hat?", fragte Sam Wildman. „Außerdem ist es doch sowieso die Aufgabe des Bräutigams den Strauß zu besorgen. Also müssen wir uns darüber nicht streiten."

Seven bewunderte aufs Neue Sam Wildmans Talent, die Wogen einer stürmischen Diskussion zu glätten. Zumindest waren sich Megan und Jenny jetzt einig, dass man _Männern_ eine so wichtige Frage nicht anvertrauen durfte.

„Ringe habt ihr also auch schon?", fragte Sue Nicoletti in der Zwischenzeit.

„Ja, die Lieutenants Torres und Paris haben auf einer der letzten Außenmissionen Amorium und Eternium geborgen, die bei den Trill Liebe und Ewigkeit symbolisieren. Lieutenant Torres wird daraus Ringe fertigen. Scheinbar teilen die beiden in dieser Hinsicht Crewman Delaneys Abneigung gegen Replikate."

„Was für ein wunderschönes Geschenk", seufzte Megan Delaney. „Der Lieutenant muss Sie wirklich mögen."

Seven hob eine Augenbraue. „Lieutenant Torres und Harry sind schon seit Jahren eng befreundet. Ich betrachte dieses Geschenk als Konsequenz dieser langen Verbindung." Auch wenn sich ihre Beziehung zu der Chefingenieurin mit der Zeit verbessert hatte, hatte Seven of Nine B'Elanna Torres nie zu ihren Freundinnen gezählt. Sie hatten sich außerhalb der Arbeit einfach nichts zu sagen. Die wenigen von Harry und Tom initiierten Doppel-Dates hatten dann auch regelmäßig im Desaster geendet.


	4. Junggesellenabschied

=/\= Junggesellenabschied =/\=

„Ich glaube, ich sterbe", jammerte Jenny Delaney. „Nie mehr, wirklich nie mehr gehe ich auf einen jugendfreien Junggesellinnenabschied."

„Selbst schuld", kommentierte Samantha Wildman ungerührt, während sie ihre Kameradin sanft in Richtung Krankenstation steuerte. „Niemand hat dich gezwungen, den ganzen Kram in dich reinzustopfen. Außerdem war das ganze doch sowieso das Projekt von Megan und dir."

„Und wir haben auf Tom Paris gehört – wie konnten wir nur so dumm sein?", stöhnte Jenny während sie eine Hand auf ihren Magen presste.

„Also Naomi hat es gefallen", sagte Sam Wildman versöhnlich. „Vor allem die Achterbahn…"

„Rede mir nur nicht von Achterbahnen…" Jennys Gesichtsfarbe wechselte ins grünliche während die Hand vom Bauch zum Mund schnellte.

Mittlerweile hatten sie die Krankenstation erreicht. Jenny ließ sich auf das erste Biobett sinken.

„Computer, aktiviere medizinisch-holografisches Notfallprogramm."

„Bitte nennen Sie die Art – ah ich sehe schon, akuter Junggesellinnenabschied", diagnostizierte der Doktor mit einem Blick auf das Häufchen Elend auf dem Biobett . „Ich hatte Sie gewarnt, Crewman, keiner von Ihnen ist den Genuss von Alkohol gewohnt. Auch wenn der Konsum alkoholischer Getränke zu den traditionellen Verhaltensweisen auf einem Junggesellinnenabschied gehören mag…"

Jenny Delaney schrumpfte auf ihrem Biobett noch weiter in sich zusammen.

„Lassen Sie mal, Doktor", sagte Sam Wildman. „Soweit ich weiß, hat Jenny keinen Tropfen Alkohol getrunken."

„Ah ja, und was hat dann Ihrer Meinung nach diesen Zustand hervorgerufen?" Der Doktor begann Jenny zu scannen.

„Unmengen an Zuckerwatte und Eiscreme", kicherte Sam Wildman.

Der Doktor hob die Augenbraue. „Tatsächlich, ich kann keine Spuren von Alkohol bei Ihnen feststellen, allerdings bewegen sich Ihre Blutzuckerwerte in einem abnorm hohen Bereich. Dieses Hypospray sollte Ihren Haushalt wieder in Ordnung bringen. Fünf Minuten und Ihr Magen fühlt sich wie neu."

„Danke, Doktor", hauchte Jenny.

„Wie feiern Sie denn den Junggesellinnenabschied?", erkundigte sich der Arzt neugierig, während er Jenny Delaney das Hypospray verabreichte. Neben Sevens Brautkleid war die Art des Junggesellinnenabschieds während der letzten Tage das bestgehütetste Geheimnis auf der Voyager gewesen.

„Jenny und Megan haben einen wunderschönen alten Vergnügungspark auf dem Holodeck kreiert", verriet Sam Wildman. „Seven hatte sich ja eine jugendfreie Feier gewünscht, damit Naomi dabei sein kann. Und das war wirklich eine tolle Idee. Der Park hat alles, was man sich nur wünschen kann, Spiegelkabinett, Geisterbahn, Kettenkarussell, Riesenrad und so weiter. Ich bekomme Naomi fast gar nicht mehr aus der Achterbahn heraus. Sie hat unglaublichen Spaß."

„Ich hoffe, Sie achten darauf, dass Ihre Tochter etwas mehr Maß hält als unser unglücklicher Crewman hier", sagte der Doktor streng.

„Keine Sorge, dazu ist sie viel zu beschäftigt", lachte Sam. „Wenn sie gerade nicht Achterbahn fährt, bringt sie gemeinsam mit dem Captain die Schießbudenbesitzer zur Verzweiflung, weil die beiden fast alles treffen. Ich schätze das kommt davon, wenn man sein Kind auf einem Schiff mitten im Delta-Quadranten aufzieht. Es findet sich immer jemand, der bereit ist, mit Naomi ein bisschen ‚Selbstverteidigung' zu üben – zu schade, dass ihre Gewinne holografisch sind."

„Und wie gefällt es Seven?", erkundigte sich der Doktor neugierig.

„Ich glaube, sie amüsiert sich prächtig – zumindest hat sie festgestellt, dass dies eine effiziente Art sei, die für Menschen wohl notwendigen Zerstreuungen auf ein möglichst kleines Zeit-Raum-Fenster zu vereinigen. Aber wie sieht es bei Ihnen aus? Wenn man Sie ansieht, könnte man glauben, dass auch Harrys Junggesellenabschied ein voller Erfolg ist."

„Mr. Paris hat sich für einen Abend im Chez Sandrine entschieden. Er hat dort eine klassische Freizeitbeschäftigung des ausgehenden 20. Jahrhunderts wieder aufleben lassen: Karaoke singen. Sandrine war von meiner Interpretation von ‚Nessun Dorma' [3] sehr angetan." Der Doktor strich sich über die Wange, die ein deutlicher Lippenabdruck zierte. „Ich kann behaupten, dass keiner der anwesenden Herren mein künstlerisches Niveau halten konnte. Mr. Tuvoks Interpretation der Hauptarie aus der vulkanischen Oper ‚Exempel zur Bedeutung der Logik in der Zwölftonkomposition' war zwar technisch beachtlich, doch es fehlte ihr einfach an Gefühl", erklärte der Arzt selbstgefällig.

Seine beiden Zuhörerinnen bemühten sich um einen ernsten Gesichtsausdruck.

„Sollen denn vulkanische Opern überhaupt gefühlvoll sein?", erkundigte sich Jenny Delaney.

„Oper muss immer gefühlvoll sein", bemerkte der Doktor indigniert. „Selbst die Klingonen haben das verstanden."

„Aber ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass Sie einen reinen Opernabend gemacht haben", sagte Sam Wildman. „Was haben denn die anderen gesungen?"

„Erinnern Sie mich nicht." Der Doktor schauderte bei dem Gedanken an die Darbietungen seiner Kollegen. „Mr. Kims Interpretation dieses populären andorianischen Schlagers ‚Andorianischer Kuchen, aber bitte mit Sahne' hat eine für jemanden mit seiner musikalischen Ausbildung bemerkenswert schlechte Fähigkeit offenbart, einen Ton länger als 36 Schläge zu halten. Und Mr. Paris konnte natürlich nicht von seiner Vorliebe für das 20. Jahrhundert lassen, also mussten wir eine schauderhafte Darbietung eines Liedes namens ‚Cheri Cheri Lady' ertragen. Sie haben mich gerade noch gerettet, bevor Mr. Neelix an der Reihe war. Ich glaube nicht, dass ich die Bekanntschaft mit talaxianischer Volksmusik heute noch ertragen hätte."

„Und der Commander? Was hat der gesungen?", erkundigte sich Jenny Delaney neugierig.

„Der Commander hat gar nicht gesungen. Kurz bevor er an der Reihe war, wurde er von Lieutenant Ayala weggerufen. Angeblich konnte er Julias Windeln nicht finden. Ha! Wenn Sie mich fragen, war das ein abgekartetes Spiel. Ich bin mir sicher, der Commander hat mit Ayala ein Signal verabredet, damit der ihn im Notfall vor Mr. Paris abstrusen Plänen retten kann."

„Clever."

„So, nun muss ich wieder zurück. Schließlich muss jemand dafür sorgen, dass Mr. Kim und Mr. Paris morgen in präsentablem Zustand auf der Hochzeit erscheinen." Keine der beiden Frauen nahm dem Doktor seinen Unwillen ab. „Sie beide können sich nun wieder auf Ihre Feier begeben. Aber achten Sie darauf, was Sie essen, Crewman."

„Ja, Doktor", sagte Jenny Delaney folgsam. „Meinst du, Tom ist traurig, dass der Commander das Weite gesucht hat?", fragte sie, nachdem sich der Doktor wieder auf das Holodeck transferiert hatte. „Ich könnte mir vorstellen, dass jetzt Zeit ist, für einen anderen klassischen Part eines Junggesellenabschieds…"

„Du meinst den mit den leichtbekleideten Damen?", erkundigte sich Sam Wildman.

Jenny kicherte. „Zuzutrauen wäre ihm das. Der arme Harry. Ihm wäre das so peinlich. Vor allem, wenn Tom die betreffende Dame auch noch auf Lapdance programmiert hätte."

„Dann kann Harry nur hoffen, dass Tom nicht auch einen Weg findet, Commander Tuvok los zu werden." Schon alleine der Gedanke, was der Sicherheitschef der Voyager wohl von so einer Erweiterung der Abendunterhaltung halten würde, ließ Sam grinsen.

„Warum? Es ist doch der nächste logische Teil eines Junggesellenabschieds", prustete Jenny.

„Aber auch eine Bedrohung für die Sicherheit der Voyager."

Jenny sah ihre Kameradin fragend an.

„Stell dir vor, Lieutenant Torres würde davon erfahren – und das würde sie ohne Zweifel – dann hätte die Voyager die längste Zeit einen Steuermann gehabt und die arme Miral müsste ohne Eltern aufwachsen – außer Seven of Nine erwischt ihn früher..."

„Du hast Recht, dann scheint Harry tatsächlich sicher zu sein." Man hörte Jenny ihr Bedauern deutlich an, als sie sich von der Idee eines hochgradig verlegenen Harry Kims mit einer Stripperin auf dem Schoß verabschiedete.

„Meinst du, es sind noch Würstchen da?", fragte sie dann, als sie sich wieder auf in Richtung Holodeck machten.


	5. Der große Tag

=/\= Der große Tag =/\=

„Nur noch ein paar Blüten, dann haben wir's." Samantha Wildman trat zurück um ihr Werk zu betrachten. Mit dem bodenlangen weißen Kleid, den blauen Kornblumen und weißen Margeriten im Haar sah Seven aus, wie dem Werk eines alten Meisters entstiegen. Eines verrückten alten Meisters, der seine Märchenbraut mit einigen Borg-Attributen ausgestattet hatte.

„Du bist so hübsch", sagte Naomi bewundernd.

„Du bist aber auch sehr hübsch", gab Seven zurück.

Sam musste mit mütterlichem Stolz feststellen, dass Seven unbedingt Recht hatte. In dem langen blauen Brautjungfernkleid, dessen Schnitt an Sevens Brautkleid angelehnt war und mit den aufgesteckten Haaren sah ihre Tochter schon fast wie eine junge Dame aus.

„Ihr seid beide hübsch", sagte sie lachend. „Genauso wie es sein muss."

Der Türmelder zirpte. „Kommen Sie herein Doktor."

„Ich hoffe, ich enttäusche Sie nicht", lachte der Captain beim Eintreten. „Seven, Sie sehen heute unglaublich schön aus. Ich habe Ihnen etwas mitgebracht." Vorsichtig nestelte sie ein kleines Kästchen aus der Tasche ihrer Gala-Uniform. „Nach einem alten Brauch auf der Erde sollte eine Braut vier Dinge tragen: Etwas Altes, etwas Neues, etwas Geborgtes, etwas Blaues. ‚Etwas Altes' steht für das Leben der Braut vor der Ehe, ‚etwas Neues' steht als Symbol für das beginnende Eheleben, ‚etwas Geliehenes' steht für Freundschaft und soll Glück in der Ehe bringen, ‚etwas Blaues' ist ein Zeichen der Treue. Blau und neu haben wir ja schon, die Blumen und das Brautkleid. Jetzt fehlen noch alt und geliehen. Das hier", Kathryn öffnete das Kästchen, in dem sich eine Kette mit einer schlichten Perle befand. „hat meiner Großmutter gehört. Ich würde mich freuen, wenn Sie sie heute tragen würden."

„Captain, sie ist wunderschön." Ehrfürchtig nahm Seven die Kette aus ihrem Etui. „Vielen Dank. Ich weiß Ihre Geste sehr zu schätzen."

„Es ist mir eine Freude, Seven", lächelte der Captain. „Nun muss ich aber gehen, ich habe eine Hochzeit zu zelebrieren."

In der Tür stieß sie fast mit dem heran eilenden Doktor zusammen.

„Meine Damen, sind Sie soweit?", fragte das MHN steif. Der Arzt hatte sich für diesen Anlass gegen die übliche Galauniform der Sternenflotte entschieden und trug stattdessen einen eleganten hellgrauen Cut [4]. Als er die wohlwollenden Blicke der anwesenden Damen bemerkte, erklärte er selbstgefällig: „Ich sehe, Ihnen sagt meine Kleiderwahl zu. Ich habe 47 Stunden recherchiert, um den idealen Anzug für den Brautvater ausfindig zu machen und noch einmal fast ebenso viel Zeit investiert, um ihn perfekt nachzubilden."

„Sie waren sehr erfolgreich, Doktor." Sam bemühte sich ernst zu bleiben. „Ich glaube, wir können dann."

=/\=

Die Gänge der Voyager waren gespenstig ruhig, als Seven am Arm des Doktors hinter Sam und Naomi Wildman in Richtung Holodeck schritt. Jeder, der nicht das Pech hatte, zum Dienst eingeteilt zu sein, hatte sich scheinbar schon auf dem Holodeck eingefunden.

Vor der Tür wurden sie von den Delaney-Schwestern erwartet.

„Es ist alles bereit, wir können." Beide sahen so nervös aus, als ob es um ihre eigene Hochzeit ginge.

„Alles Gute, Seven", sagte Megan und hauchte ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange.

„Ich freue mich so", Jenny nahm die Braut kurz in den Arm, wobei sie sorgsam darauf achtete, das Kleid nicht zu zerdrücken.

„Also auf geht's." Sam, Megan und Jenny traten zur Seite als letztere den Türöffner drückte. Von drinnen brauste der Hochzeitsmarsch von Felix Mendelssohn Bartholdy auf [5] und Seven hörte das Rauschen von über 100 Besatzungsmitgliedern der Voyager, die für den Einzug der Braut aufstanden. Madelaine Swinn und Sue Nicoletti hatten mit Tom Paris Hilfe das Holodeck in eine wunderschöne Parklandschaft verwandelt. Unter einem weißen Baldachin wartete der Captain mit Harry und Tom. Mit ernstem Gesicht betrat Naomi als Erste das Holodeck, den Blick starr auf den Captain gerichtet. Tom drehte sich kurz um und zwinkerte ihr aufmunternd zu.

Seven sah Toms Zwinkern und musste lächeln. Das Bild war so typisch. Harry, der alles daran setzte Form und Haltung zu wahren und Tom, den das nicht das mindeste scherte, wenn er damit dafür sorgen konnte, dass jemand anderes sich besser fühlte.

Beim Gang nach vorne ließ Seven ihren Blick über die Versammelten schweifen. Sie waren tatsächlich alle da. Tuvok, ernst wie immer, Neelix, heute in einem besonders bunten Anzug, Chakotay mit der kleinen Julia auf dem Arm, neben ihm Lieutenant Torres mit Miral – und wenn sie nicht alles täuschte, lächelte B'Elanna ihr tatsächlich zu.

Vorne angekommen begrüßte Harry sie mit einem scheuen Lächeln, fast so, als ob er immer noch nicht glauben könnte, dass sie ihn heute tatsächlich heiraten würde. Mit großer Geste legte der Doktor ihre Hände ineinander. Für einen Augenblick verlor sich Seven in Harrys Blick bevor sie sich beide dem Captain zuwandten. Diese erhob ihre Stimme:

„Seit den Tagen der ersten hölzernen Segelschiffe haben alle Kapitäne das freudige Privileg genossen, zwei Menschen im Bund der Ehe zu vereinigen…"

=/\=

Die Feier hatte gerade einen weiteren Höhepunkt erreicht, doch Kathryn und Chakotay hatten sich auf eine altmodische Hollywood-Schaukel in einer ruhigen Ecke zurückgezogen. Ihre kleine Tochter schlief vom Trubel unberührt neben ihnen.

„Eine schöne Feier", stellte Chakotay fest. „Beim Jawort hatte sogar B'Elanna Tränen in den Augen."

„Das muss eine allergische Reaktion gewesen sein", sagte Kathryn spöttisch. „Klingonen weinen nicht."

„Vielleicht hat Miral sie auch einfach nur besonders heftig an den Haaren gezogen", überlegte Chakotay.

„Das wird es sein", lachte Kathryn während sie in Gedanken den Tag Revue passieren ließ. Es war wirklich eine Bilderbuch-Hochzeit gewesen. Beim Jawort waren weiße Tauben und rote Luftballons aufgestiegen, Toms Ansprache als Trauzeuge hätte um ein Haar sogar Tuvok eine Gefühlsregung entlockt und als sie selbst Harry dann den schwarzen Pin eines Lieutenant Junior Grade angesteckt hatte, war es zumindest um die Fassung des Bräutigams endgültig geschehen gewesen, während B'Elanna etwas in ihre Richtung geknurrt hatte, das sich wie „Wurde aber auch verdammt Zeit" angehört hatte.

Selbst Neelix' Essen war unglaublich köstlich gewesen – und die Torte erst. Kathryn seufzte bei dem Gedanken an dieses Meisterwerk aus Schokolade, Schokolade und noch mehr Schokolade. Ja, es war ein bis ins kleinste Detail perfekter Tag gewesen.

„Hast du gesehen? Sogar die Teller hatten ein Kornblumen-Margeriten-Dekor – passend zu Sevens Blumenschmuck", schmunzelte Kathryn, während sie sich die wundgetanzten Füße rieb. „Ich glaube, nun kann sich fürs erste niemand mehr beschweren, bezüglich Hochzeitsfeierlichkeiten zu kurz gekommen zu sein. Das war genug Romantik für mindestens ein Jahr."

„Tatsächlich?", fragte Chakotay in gespieltem Ernst. „Heißt das also keine Rosen, keine Candlelight-Dinner mehr?"

„Untersteh dich, von dieser Art Romantik kann ich nie genug bekommen."

„Aber heiraten möchtest du nicht?"

Kathryn sah ihren Ersten Offizier, Freund, Vertrauten, Geliebten, Vater ihrer Tochter ernst an. „Ich möchte mit dir verheiratet sein, Chakotay. Aber das ganze hier, der Pomp, das weiße Kleid, das bin nicht ich."

„Dann lass uns durchbrennen."

„Wie bitte?"

„Auf dem nächsten freundlichen Planten suchen wir uns einen netten Standesbeamten oder Friedensrichter und lassen uns einfach dort trauen. Was meinst du?"

„Du bist verrückt, Chakotay." Kathryn wusste, dass bestimmt ein halbes Dutzend guter Gründe gab, warum sie das nicht tun sollten. Doch gerade jetzt ihr fiel kein einziger ein. Im Gegenteil, der Gedanke war verführerisch. „Es gibt da nur ein Problem…"

„Und das wäre?"

„Du hast mir nie einen Antrag gemacht."

„Das ist in der Tat ein großes Versäumnis." Chakotay rutschte von seinem Sitz und kniete vor ihr nieder. „Captain Kathryn Janeway, möchtest du meine Frau werden?"

„Ich will."

=/\=

[1] Jane Austen (* 16. Dezember 1775 in Steventon, Hampshire; † 18. Juli 1817 in Winchester) war eine britische Schriftstellerin, die die absolut besten, allerbesten besten Romane geschrieben hat. Wer von euch sie nicht kennt, sollte in seiner Offline-Zeit unbedingt was von ihr lesen. Ich würde „Stolz und Vorurteil" empfehlen. Und ja, das wurde mal Kira Knightly verfilmt, der Film kommt aber in keiner Weise an das Buch ran, wenn es ein Film sein soll, dann die Fünf-Stunden-Verfilmung der BBC mit Colin Firth und Jennifer Ehle.

Lieder sind hier keine Links zugelassen, ist aber alles auf einer gewissen Video-Plattform zu finden:

[2] Kennt ihr bestimmt aus „Tatsächlich Liebe", ist eines der schönsten Liebeslieder, die ich kenne: /watch?v=BC_UILNwWrc

[3] Vielleicht kennt ihr diese Arie aus der Telekom-Werbung mit Paul Potts: /watch?v=WHDFSRYGN2s aber auch sehr schön hier: /watch?v=aNQeKvVPPlc

[4] Das, was viele Herren auf der Hochzeit von Prince William getragen haben. Yeah, ich stehe auf Männer in einem ordentlichen Anzug.

[5] Der Hochzeitsmarsch: /watch?v=bDr8Q7lDW8o


End file.
